


BoyCrushConfessions

by FennecFoundaPencil, justasp0rk



Series: Reddie Oneshots [3]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Pining, Teenagers, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FennecFoundaPencil/pseuds/FennecFoundaPencil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/justasp0rk/pseuds/justasp0rk
Summary: Welcome! This blog is dedicated to my love for Red. Only for my love for Red.Fuck off with you’re own crush shit.





	BoyCrushConfessions

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr crush blog au no one asked for

**boycrushconfessions**

_ Red breathed in my direction today _

_ Jk he had asthma lmao get rekt  _

**>lovelovelove**

_ That’s not very crush like _

**boycrushconfessions**

_ I will express my love how I want to and I want to insult him fuck off  _

**13k notes**

#what kind of basic ass @ is lovelovelove. what is that. shut up. go home.

_ \-------------------------------------- _

**boycrushconfessions**

_ okay not to be nsfw on main but. i want to h*ld reds h*nd ('///') _

**>snakesasscheeks**

_ Woah there this is NOT the good Christian content I came here for @boycrushconfessions _

**boycrushconfessions**

_ thnx for the input, tumblr user snakesasscheeks. _

**34k notes**

_ \-------------------------------------- _

**Anonymous ** said 

_ You talk about not being able to function around your crush, everytime mine talks to me I internally panic and just insult him its ehjbfsbfejm help  _

you expect me to be able to help??? red breathes and im already shopping for a wedding ring on ebay. already saving up for the wedding. he deserves the world and more and im going to the gym so i can pick him up when i kiss him. what were we talking about???

**103 notes**

#sorry red is more important than ur crush

_ \-------------------------------------- _

**>boycrushconfessions**

**Heresasuggestion_shutup**

_ I fucking scraped my knee now i’m in the hospital being tested for ebola  _

_ Funny right? No. I’m leaving with more bandaids then I even needed from all the fucking shots oh my god  _

**1,834 notes**

#okayokayokay I'll delete my rb if you want me to but. #but this is like. 100%..... #red tag 

_ \-------------------------------------- _

**>boycrushconfessions**

**Heresasuggestion_shutup**

_ A crush blog has been projecting onto me for like a month now. _

_ I didn’t know your crush was a loser lmao haha  _

**2,003 notes**

#uh he is a loser thank you very much #and hes the best damn loser out there #@greenmeanandlean dont kill me ily too #but red is….. god. #brb gonna make a post aboutred 

_ \-------------------------------------- _

**boycrushconfessions**

_ hi ive been struck with a sudden burst of love for red, get ready for some sappy shit id never say out loud to him. _

_ okay guys do you fucking understand. his freckles. holy shit, holy  _ ** _shit_ ** _ . and his fucking blue eyes what the FUCK you all like sit the fuck down because this is the most handsome beautiful fucker ive ever SEEN and i look in the mirror like. every morning. _

_ his hair is soft and his clothes are soft and hes soft and im. whipped. i think hes straight though like fuck dude whats a gay man to do _

**1,567 notes**

#red tag #guys I love him so much fuck fuck fuck 

_ \-------------------------------------- _

**Heresasuggestion_shutup**

_ So like, fuck air  _

**>boycrushconfession**

_ hey, it's not the airs fault that your lungs are faulty _

**>bubbleline-bubblelife**

_ Woah, careful there, Red might get jealous.  _

**>heresasuggestion_shutup**

_ Hey uhhh. Your opinion? Didnt ask for it.  _

_ Suck my toes boycrushcuck _

**>boycrushconfession**

_ did you mean cock or genuinely did you just use the word cuck in the year of our lord. _

**>heresasuggestion_shutup**

_ C U C K  _

**>greenmeanandlean**

go talk in your dms both of you are flooding my dash.

**143 notes**

#fucking idiots. #rich shut the fuck up challenge

_ \-------------------------------------- _

  
  
  


**Heresasuggestion_shutup**

_ Was anyone going to tell me boycrushcucks name was Rich? Or was I supposed to read that in green’s tags myself  _

**>boycrushconfessions**

_ to be fair she wasn't supposed to say my nickname anywhere but here we are. _

**34 notes**

#green meet me by the statue in the park. #yes the one I was scared of as a kid. were going to throw down.

_ \-------------------------------------- _

**GreenMeanandLean**

_ When you set up two of your tumblr mutuals to fall for eachother and it's working uwu #justbestfriendtings _

**3 notes**

#little do they know…...

_ \-------------------------------------- _

**IloveYoai<3**

_ @boycrushconfessions and @heresasuggestion_shutup are so cute they should just be with eachother owo =w= _

**>heresasuggestion_shutup**

_ Ive never been so upset by one post before. You cant even spell yaoi. I want to kms  _

**>boycrushconfessions**

_ So. I've been getting a lot of asks and @'s about this, and you all know me, I'm a chill guy, but shut the fuck up. I don't even talk to shutup besides in reblogs, and this is a  _ ** _crush blog _ ** _ for my  _ ** _crush_ ** _ ,  _ ** _red_ ** _ , whom I  _ ** _love_ ** _ and would  _ ** _die for_ ** _ , so yeah. not getting with anyone unless its that beautiful amazing dorky asshat.  _

**4,486 notes**

#seriously. this is a crush blog. can any of you fucking read. #i am but a simple closeted gay boy who wishes to express his feelings. also, op, youve been blocked

_ \-------------------------------------- _

  
  
  
  
  


**Heresasuggestion_shutup**

_ Cuck started blocking ya’ll, and so you’ve all moved onto me _

_ I’ve vented multiple times about not knowing my own sexuality on here _

_ So, kindly, I ask you to SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP.  _

_ <3 _

**1,345 notes**

_ \-------------------------------------- _

**boycrushconfessions **

_ am i allowed to just talk about how cute red is again? because im going to. he was like, unreasonably pissed off today, im talking face red steam coming out of ears kinda mad. i asked him what was up and he snapped at me worse than he normally did, but that’s just red for ya, i took him to the movies and got some icecream with him after that and he seemed to calm down. He was pretty tired by the end of the day and was super clingy on the walk back to his place, have i mentioned that im whipped for this boy??? _

**>spideypool342**

_ Wait, your crush yells at you… normally? Like, that’s a normal thing? For him to yell at you and snap at you? Dude, that’s kinda…. That’s kinda toxic. Have you ever thought about that? How often does he yell at you?  _

**>boycrushconfessions**

_ Im sorry you like marvel your argument is instantly invalid. _

**>spideypool342**

_ Wow, what a mature way to handle a fan that is seriously concerned about your safety and well being, Rich. I like marvel so I must be stupid, huh? I’ve been following your blog for a while now, and it’s obvious Red isn’t interested. If anything you’re probably just making him more and more uncomfortable, you’ve said it yourself several times that he probably is straight. You’ve just lost a follower, and I’m pretty sure with how Red acts around you you’ll lose him too. _

_ Stop being a creep around your friend. _

**12k notes**

_ \-------------------------------------- _

  
  
  


**Toffeeapple **

_ Hey, is it just me or has @boycrushconfessions not been posting at all this month. Like, genuinely not at all? Did I get blocked or…?  _

**>hihungryimdad**

_ Well, if you’re blocked I am too. I haven’t seen the blog active in about two weeks now, so yeah, he hasn’t really posted at all this month. _

**>frentheotaku **

_ Considering how hard the spideypool blog went at him he probably just took a break, calm down. _

**>greenmeanandlean**

_ I know rich irl, he’s taking what they said pretty fucking seriously. If i see shit like that again on my friends blog i can and will doxx you. _

**3,496 notes**

_ \-------------------------------------- _

**Heresasuggestion_shutup**

_ Realize you like boys _

_ Find the confidence to talk to your crush more _

_ He starts ignoring you _

_ He starts ignoring you?  _

**>dogsandcatsand**

_ I knew you were gayyyy called itttt _

**>heresasuggestion_shutup**

_ Wow, thanks for that contribution, Im crying, applauding, falling on the ground  _

**>bakudekuforthewin**

_ You don’t have to get so pissed when people mention your sexuality, you were obvi gay, just accept it _

**>heresasuggestion_shutup**

_ ∧ _

**250 notes**

_ \-------------------------------------- _

**GreenMeanandLean**

_ Watching your two best friend pine over eachother while two of your OTHER best friends pine over eachother is. Wow. is this what hell feels like. _

**>boycrushconfessions**

_ Shut up haystack has been in love with you since like 7th grade and you still worry that he sees you as just a friend _

**>dailybuglesucksthatsitthatsmytake**

_ HOLY SHIT HE LIVES  _

**45k notes**

_ \--------------------------------------- _

**Heresasuggestion_shutup**

_ I hate learning new things  _

**>ddlgloveblog**

_ I feel you, school sucks, what subject is it _

**>heresasuggestion_shutup**

_ Life _

**43 notes**

_ \-------------------------------------- _

**boycrushconfessions **

_ Don't shit your pants, yes im back. New to the whole hate thing on tumblr, not gonna lie, hurt my feelings. Yes, shockingly, i have those. But we’re back to our regularly scheduled program! I thought about a few of the asks i got, and just in case he is straight, i did lay off a little, but i do still want a shot! Cause ive got no fucking clue if he likes dudes and if he did it would not be a boney skeleton of a man but we can dream. _

_ Had a revelation. Might be a little too spicy for this blog so, hold onto your hats ladies and gentleman. _

_ I want to k*ss him. _

_ I’ll wait until tomorrow to answer any and all asks you guys send in besides the welcome back ones, let the info sink in.  _

**>heresasuggestion_shutup**

_ My virgin eyes have been scorn, cuck, how could you say something like that?  _

**>boycrushconfessions**

_ Well the blog isn’t for you, so. Thats how. _

**193k notes**

_ \-------------------------------------- _

**Heresasuggestion_shutup**

_ If this post gets 14k notes i’ll post a pic of myself crying in the school bathroom _

**>ohnoheshot**

_ What happened? Im here for you if you want to talk _

**>llamallamapony**

_ Who the hell hurt tumblrs collective son? _

**>yurioncrack**

_ It’s probably a shit post everyone calm down damn _

**>boycrushconfessions**

_ you okay? _

**15k notes**

_ \-------------------------------------- _

**Heresasuggestion_shutup**

_ Was not expecting the feedback, thanks for making me do this, I hate you all  _

>picture attached of skinny teenage boy throwing up a peace sign in a school bathroom littered by offensive graffiti, his face is covered by a clown emoji but his hands look shaky< 

**>boycrushconfessions**

_ Holy shit no fucking way. No fucking way. Nofuckingway. _

**>greenmeanandlean**

_ Bottom left, rich, bottom left. _

**>popoff**

_ ‘Richie Tozier sucks flamer cock’? _

**>snakesasscheeks**

_ Wait do they go to the same school? This is better than half the shows i watch what th efuck askfj;slkjf;lksjkglfs _

**>boycrushconfessions**

_ Im literally going to delete my fucking blog this picture better not be old or im going to go to detention for nothing do you hear me ill be in detention when i could be fucking your mom do you understand  _

**>greenmeanandlean**

_ His notifications are set for @ only. @Heresasuggestion_shutup _

**>heresasuggestion_shutup**

_ Why is everyone freaking out _

**>greenmeanandlean**

_ I’d suggest reading what cuck wrote, and also bracing yourself because he just nearly knocked down the teacher to get out of class. _

**>heresasuggestion_shutup**

_ Richie you dumbfuck that pics from yesterday _

**>boycrushconfessions**

_ Then say you have tothrow up or something, red. _

**>lovelovelove**

_ HOLY SHIT _

**>itsrainingbodieshitthefloor**

_ No, no fucking way holy????  _

**>yourherofriend**

_ Reminder that tumblr is a free website and cable costs money. _

**235k notes**

_ \-------------------------------------- _

Eddie put his phone down, looking up at the teacher and swallowing nervously. He didn’t know if he could face Richie right now, not after just finding out who Red was. The teacher was pacing in front of the room, talking with her hands as the clock above her seemed to tick louder than usual. Eddie raised his hand, body shaking and itching to grab his inhaler. She caught his eye and just nodded, pointing at the bathroom pass. It was the same class he cried in yesterday, she probably assumed a family member or his dog died. Not that he was a dumbass homosexual who spent way too much time on Tumblr. Eddie got up from his seat and awkwardly waved to her before dashing out of the classroom, hallway passing by in a blur all the way to the boys bathroom. His steps slowed and he ran a hand through his hair before approaching the door. The teen could hear his footsteps echo against the tile floor and almost couldn’t find the strength to push it open. 

It slammed behind him and the room was silent, Eddie looking nervously around the restroom. It was by all means empty. Was Richie just fucking with him? 

Eddie stood there, legs shaking and heart in his throat, deciding that he’d wait. There were several bathrooms in Derry high, Richie had no clue which on Eddie was in, he wouldn’t fuck with his emotions like that. Richie wasn’t an actual dickhead, he was Eddie’s best friend since the 5th grade that never had a damn filter.   
The minutes ticked by like hours, Eddie checking his phone every few seconds to see if Richie had maybe texted him, maybe Beverly had said something about this all just being a big elaborate prank. On his tenth time checking between his messages and the Tumblr app, the door to the bathroom flug open, loudly hitting the door stop and the echo resounding throughout the tiled room as Eddie nearly dropped his phone.

“Shit, fuck,  _ ow, _ ” Richie held his head as he stumbled into the bathroom, clearly out of breath with the door swinging shut behind him. 

Eddie stared at him in the bathroom mirror reflection, now that they were both there he had no idea what to say. The teen turned around, pocketing his phone and wringing his hands together. “Hi,” 

Richie instantly broke out into a wide smile, adjusting his glasses with one hand while his other tried in vain to tame his messy curls. “Shit, yeah, hi.” He winced when he palm passed over one section of his scalp, dropping both of his hands to his sides and taking a sheepish step toward Eddie. Richie looked up with a red face, either from running down the halls or embarrassment or both. “How’s it goin, Red?” 

Eddie gulped, face turning as equally red. “H-hey, Cuck,” 

The lanky teen before him shoved his hands into his hoodie’s pockets, rolling his shoulders as he looked around the small space. “Lovely crying spot, a ten out of ten on the Richie scale if you ask me, graffiti really just adds to its charm.” 

“Yeah,” The shorter of the two mumbled back, looking down at his shoes. He couldn’t tell whether Richie figured out why he was crying or not. 

“So,” Richie started, his voice dropping to the softer tone he seemed to only use around Eddie. It made his heart flutter. “Why were you crying, Eds?”

Eddie laughed nervously, not looking up. “I’m fifteen, I cry in bathrooms, it's a thing,” 

He heard Richie take a few steps closer. “You cry all the time, it's a thing, but you normally wait until you get home and I’m halfway through your window for that.” A tentative hand was placed on his shoulder. “I’ll, uh, ask again. How’s it goin, Red?” 

“You know if you read my posts,” He mumbled even quieter. He’d mostly memed about his feelings for Richie, but he talked about them nonetheless. 

“I read them,” Richie replied, hand wavering over Eddie’s shoulder, like he was considering something. “Not to make things awkward between us, Eds, but who’s the lucky fella?” 

Eddie’s eyes flickered up at Richie then back down. “Uh, its um, he’s,” He scratched his cheek. “He’s um, you,” 

Richie froze, pausing for only a second before he laughed nervously. “That’s, uh, that’s… yowza, Eddie uh…” He took a step back. “Eddie gets off a good one…” 

Eddie stiffened. “Are you upset?” He looked up, nerves suddenly skyrocketing. He thought Richie liked him back, he managed to fuck up so badly within...what, 10 minutes?-that Richie was upset it was him? It was probably how he acted online, he was a total fucking idiot online. 

“Calling you Red was stupid, I don’t know why I did that,” Richie said with a forced laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. “I, uh, fuck, this is about Bill, isn’t it? I shouldn’t have said anything but, fuck, you know how I am,” He glanced up at Eddie with a shaky grin. “No filter.” 

“What?” Eddie was lost, what did Bill have to do with this? 

“You’ve been talking to him a lot more, he started to ignore you because him and Mike started to talk more, Bill mentioned to the group the other day that he thought Mike was kinda hot, you looked like you were gonna be sick…” Richie swallowed hard. “Don’t gotta joke about liking me back, Eds, not worth the chuck.” 

“I don’t like Bill,” Eddie said firmly, poking Richie’s chest. “I like  _ you,”  _

Richie blinked, like he still didn’t get it. God, how dense could he be? “Are you sure?” 

Eddie nodded. “I sent in a confession to, your uh, blog,” He looked away. “That I insult my crush all the time? I don’t insult Bill,” 

“No you don’t,” Richie stated, his face returning to a rose colored red. “So you actually like me?” He smiled. “You, Eddie ‘Everything-Must-Be-Clean-Or-I’ll-Get-AIDs’ Kaspbrak, like me? Trashmouth Tozier?” Richie flicked Eddie’s head. “Everything working okay up there?” 

Eddie swatted his hand away, frowning. “Yeah, got a problem with it?” 

Richie snorted, his eyes shining. “Just have a hard time believing it, my love.” 

“Don’t call me that,” Eddie’s ears were a bright pink, but he could feel himself falling into their usual banter. “I can’t believe you’re so sappy,”

“Nothing about my blog is sappy, Eddie Spaghetti, all extremely lewd things, nothing more.” Richie ruffled Eddie’s hair, smile only spreading. “I didn’t lie when I said that I had been going to the gym, either, I can pick you up  _ way  _ easier now, shortstack.” 

“Such dirty intentions you got those muscles for,” Eddie smiled back, a happy warmth coating his skin at the affection. 

Richie snickered. “Yeah, like lifting you up and carrying you around.” He waggled his eyebrows. “ _ So  _ dirty.” 

“You talk like I’m smaller than I am,” Eddie held his flat hand up to his head, comparing his height to Richie’s. “You’ve only got a few inches on me,” 

“I can still pick you up.” Richie said with a shrug, holding out his hands. “Want a demonstration?” 

“No thanks,” 

He still felt hands wrap around his waist as he was lifted into the air, Richie laughing at Eddie’s squeak of protest. 

“Cute!” 

“No, not cute!” Eddie grabbed Richie’s shoulders. “Let me go, fiend!” 

“Not a chance, Eds!” Richie smiled up at him, sticking his tongue out at the teen. “You’ve been captured, what can I say?” 

Eddie snorted, swinging his legs. “You’re canceled Richie, canceled,” 

“You don’t have that power,” Richie retorted, slowly putting him back down onto the tile, and being a lot closer than he was before with his hands still on Eddie’s waist. “How many followers do you have? 300? 400?” 

Eddie pouted. “200,” The teen held up his hand. “But they’re a very dedicated fanbase,” 

“Yeah, so are my 5,000, Eds.” Richie raised an eyebrow. “Why do you think you’ve got those 200 in the first place?” 

“Oh shut it,” Eddie pushed him lightly. “Your entire blog is built around your crush, on  _ me,  _ I think I win,” 

Richie narrowed his eyes at him, forcing a frown. “Hmm, fair point, Kaspbrak, fair point.” He grinned yet again. “ _ But  _ they followed for the Tozier charm. You won’t believe the amount of anons I got saying they had a crush on  _ me _ . Guess you were one of them, though.” 

Eddie snickered. “And then I got so pissed at people accusing me of it,” 

“To be fair, I don’t think you knew it was me during that.” Richie lightly knocked their foreheads together. “Even if it was  _ kinda  _ obvious.” 

“How did you not realize who I was? You literally ‘red tagged’ almost all of my shitposts,” Eddie retorted, leaning against Richie. 

“Hey, I  _ admit  _ to being the stupidest man alive. Remember when I stole Zack’s trumpet during homecoming? No smart person would do that, not to  _ Zackery Rhodes. _ ” Richie’s grip on Eddie tightened the slightest bit, the thud of his heart steadily increasing in pace. 

“So…” Eddie parted from him, gnawing on his lip. “Are we…” 

Richie fidgeted with his glasses. Over the past few weeks Eddie had noticed him doing that a lot more. “I mean, if you want to… your mom is gonna be devastated over the breakup.” 

“She’ll recover,” Eddie muttered. “So...we have to update our relationship statuses,”

“I could just delete my tumblr or something, the internet doesn’t need front row seats to our relationship,” Richie grumbled, glancing off to the side. “Them trying to judge you from vague pinning posts was annoying enough.” 

Eddie smiled. “They were right, I’m straight, toxic and angry,” The teen waved his hand in a sweeping motion. “Straight…white...male…” He sang. 

Richie rolled his eyes with a playful smirk. “Don’t Bo Burnham me, I’m thinking very serious thoughts right now!” He winked. “Like if I can kiss you without being punched.” 

Eddie folded in his lips, dropping his hand. He’d never kissed anyone before. “I’d like to say you can but I make no promises,” 

Richie snickered, taking a small step closer to Eddie and brushing a strand of his hair being Eddie’s ear. “The fuck’s that supposed to mean?” 

“I don’t control my limbs when I’m nervous,” 

“Then I just gotta try to make sure you’re not nervous, peanut,” Richie leaned a little closer to Eddie, taking his glasses off and holding them in one hand. He looked nervous, too. 

“Have you done this before?” Eddie whispered, leaning up on his tippy-toes. 

“Once or twice,” Richie answered honestly, moving his head a bit to the side as he closed the distance. Eddie held back a gasp, shocked by how… soft Richie’s lips were They always looked chapped,  _ always _ , but they didn’t… feel chapped? If that made sense? 

It was a soft, brief kiss. Too brief, in Eddie’s opinion, and when Richie pulled back Eddie shamelessly tugged on his shirt to extend the time their lips connected. He felt warm, really warm, and Richie wasn’t sloppy or bad like he expected.

“I really like you,” Richie murmured, gently kissing Eddie again. 

“Good, ditto,” Eddie replied, wrapping his arms around Richie’s neck. 

“We don’t have to tell anyone,” Richie offered, smiling fondly at Eddie. “But I’ll probably kiss you a lot now.” 

Eddie placed a soft kiss on Richie’s lips. “I’m okay with that,”

_ \-------------------------------------- _

**Heresasuggestion_shutup**

_ Kissing is fun _

**15k notes**


End file.
